


Chemical Zombies

by Adaka



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaka/pseuds/Adaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could it all have started with some old gold fish that Frank found outside or something far more wore...something causing the end of the world...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously on FanFiction but it has so many spelling errors I just decided to move it here, hopefully free of all, or at least most, errors

Gerard, Mikey, and Ray were sitting back stage talking about whatever weird and random things that would come to mind. "Hey guys" Frank said happily walking over with an open bag of goldfish. "I just found these out side. Look at the bag, it must have been out there for a few years."

"Frank" Gerard whined, "That looks so gross, why would you pick that up?"

Frank shrugged then looked up at them with a devious smirk. "I dare one of you to eat one of these" He said extending his arm out for someone to grab something out of the bag.

"No way, that looks discussing," Gerard turned away waving his hands.

Mikey just shook his head.

"What about you Ray?" Frank tempted him shaking the bag causing the soggy fish crackers to slop around in the bag.

Ray thought for a moment then asked "What do I get if I eat one?"

"I'll give you fifty bucks," Frank responded.

Ray shrugged, "OK." He dug his hand in the bag and pulled out a soggy fish shaped cracker.

"Dude, that's just nasty. Put that down before you get sick," Mikey warned.

"It's not like I'm gonna die from eating it, Mikey," Ray rolled his eyes, moving the cracker closer to his face.

"You don't know what touched that Ray, throw it away" Gerard said, then turning to Frank he grabbed the bag and threw it away.

"My goldfish!" Frank whined when Gerard took them away.

Gerard rolled his eyes, "Your such a little kid."

Mikey nodded causing Frank to smile and start giggling, "Does that mean I get to go to the toy store?"

"No, it means you go to bed," Gerard said in a motherly voice pointing at a chair.

Frank scrounged up face and whined, "But the show starts soon, and I won't be in it"

"Fine" Gerard said crossing his arms, "You can stay up for the show, then you go to bed."

Frank stomped his foot and started pouting. "Fine."

Ray and Mikey both looked at the other two not sure what to say at this point. "You guys are so weird," Mikey shook his head breaking the silence.

Gerard shrugged, "Aren't we all, also Ray, why do you still have that, throw it away."

Ray had the squishy cracker on the edge of his pointer finger, not wanting to separate with it. Gerard gave him a warning look to move so Ray sighed and whispered, "Yes mother."

Before he could move, Mikey leaned over and slapped the bottom of Ray's hand causing the soggy fish to fly up into the air. It landed on some guy who was fixing some lights on the wall. They guy started flapping his arms around and screaming like a little girl. All four of them were standing their watching as the guy ran out of the room crying, not sure what to do. "So who's more of a little kid now?" Frank asked turning to Gerard.

"I think we all are at times," Gerard sighed looking at Frank, then at his brother.

A lady walked in and looked in the opposite direction at the man running away. "Um…what happened?" she asked unsure if she really wanted to know the answer.

All four of them shrugged looking at each other silently debating on who should speak up. "No clue" Frank eventually said.

"Well anyways, you guys are on in five minutes" The lady quickly said then turned back around out of the room.

"All right" Gerard smiled rubbing his hands together. He turned to his other three band mates and said, "Let's Go!"

The band was wrapping up the song Na Na Na when Ray started slipping up on some of the notes. It wasn't that noticeable, but Frank and Mikey seemed to noticed. After the song was over Frank looked over at Ray, who didn't look to well, "Hey man, you feeling OK?"

Ray coughed a little then nodded "I should be fine. I'm not gonna let some little cold stop me from finishing the show," he croaked out giving Frank a weak smile.

Frank nodded and stepped away from him. Gerard was looking back at them and asked, "You sure you're fine, Ray"

"Yes yes I'm fine!" Ray snapped, starting to get annoyed.

"OK" Gerard backed off.

Gerard turned back to the crowd, "Sorry about that guys, Ray didn't seem too well, but he says he's fine now. So do you guys think we should keep playing?"

The crowd started cheering. Gerard turned to the guitar players and queued them to start:

Well, if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say

I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way

For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took

Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?

Ray started to feel a little dizzy.

I'm not okay

I'm not okay

I'm not okay

You wear me out

Again Ray started missing and mixing up the notes. Frank looked over at Ray even more concerned than he was was before he didn't look so well, in fact he looked worse.

What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?(I'm not okay)

I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means(I'm not okay)

To be a joke and look, another line without a hook

I held you close as we both shook for the last time

Take a good hard look!

Ray couldn't play any more, his body gave out and he fell to the ground, his guitar slid across the stage near Mikey's feet. The crowd gasped when Ray fell face first on the stage. The security guards had to stop the people from jumping up on to the stage. Gerard turned around and saw Mikey and Frank trying to wake up Ray. "What happened?" Gerard asked them completely missing the microphone holder and it rolled off the stage.

"We should have stopped," Mikey sighted looked up at Gerard.

Frank nodded. "He isn't dead, but he seems pretty close."

The paramedics came and carefully loaded him on a stretcher. "Can we go with asked?" Gerard asked one of them.

One guy shook his head. "Sorry, but you're gonna have to follow the ambulance. There won't be enough room if all of you are going in it."

Gerard nodded then watched as they rolled Ray away. "Let's go" Gerard said walking quickly towards to the nearest exit with Frank and Mikey following behind him.

"How did this happen? It's not like he ate the goldfish" Mikey thought out loud when they were all in the van.

"Did he wash his hands?" Gerard asked turning on the motor and backing out.

They were all silent until they reached the hospital. When they three got throught the front doory, they ran up to the front desk and all asked at nearly the same time, "Where'd they take Ray?"

"Ray who?" The desk lady asked turning to the three worried men.

"Ray Toro," Gerard said slightly leaning over towards the computer, trying to look at the screen.

"Oh yes, he is in the ICU. You can't see him right now," she told him ignoring Gerard's leaning.

"Why not?" Frank asked looking at her with sad eyes.

The desk lady pierced her lips then she said, "because he is unconscious and the doctors are trying to figure out what's wrong with him. So please, have a seat" she pointed at the row of chairs on the other end of the room.

"Fine" Gerard gowned and plopped down on a squishy chair. Mikey and Frank came over and on ether side of him.

"What are we gonna do now?" Frank eventually asked.

Gerard lazily shrugged, "I don't know even fucking know anymore. You know, this could all be your fault!"

"What?" Frank squeaked, "Why me?"

"Maybe it could be the fact that you brought those gross fish crackers in and had Ray almost eat one," Mikey mumbled while looking at a kids magazine.

"But," Frank pointed out, "He didn't eat it"

"Still," Gerard hissed, "Didn't you ever hear that it's the thought that counts?"

"Hey, it's not my fault he didn't wash his hands" Frank closed his eyes and started leaning back in his chair. "Besides, that saying only works with presents."

Gerard didn't know what to say to him anymore so he looked over at Mikey, "What are you reading?"

"I don't know" Mikey shrugged, "I think something about Dora The Explorer."

Gerard leaned back in the chair and rubbed his face with his hands. "Help me" he heard someone groan over by the front desk. The mans voice sounded like he had a bad cough.

"What's the matter sir?" The desk lady asked.

"Don't feel well" he coughed then collapsed on to the ground.

"Sir!" The lady yelled running over to him and trying to pick the old man up. "Doctors! Help!" she yelled.

Two doctors rushed in to help the fallen man. A few seconds later he rose up in a fit of snarled and trying to bite through the doctor's flesh. "It's another one!" One of the doctors yelled injecting the snarling man with a clear liquid, causing him to slowly stop his slashing and lay flat on the ground.

"Another one?" Gerard asked quietly not taking his attention away from the doctors removing the body.


	2. Chapter 2

Gerard, Mikey and Frank all stared in horror as the man rose to life, or rather became undead, and started turning the lady at the desk into his next meal. She screamed in horror with each flesh tearing bite. Despite the doctor’s efforts to pull him off of her, it was clear that their mission was a total failure. “Come on,” Frank whispers, fright lurking around the edges of his voice. “We should make sure that Ray isn't like this.”

The other two just nodded. Hoping they wouldn't have to face the misery of their best friend as a flesh eating undead monster. Slowly the three of them got up and raced to the stairs, careful not to attract attention to themselves. They've learned from too many scary movies that going up an elevator in times like this is basically a suicide run. “Wait,” Mikey stopped dead in his tracks about five steps up, “We don’t even know what room he’s in.”

Gerard turned around and faced Frank and his brother, “They should have who’s in the rooms somewhere up there.”

Mikey nodded and they continued to climb up stair after stair until they got to the fifth floor. When Frank pushed open the metal door to get into the floor level they couldn't even take another step. The three of them just stared, mouths slightly dropping from the sight ahead of them. Blood stains and mangled bodies were lying everywhere. It seems like the people who were up here, are either dead, dying, gone or undead. Let’s just hope that no one runs into any of the undead ones. “Careful where you step,” Gerard stammered out, his voice shaking.

Carefully they mazed through the ripped apart corpses and the various liquids that drained out of them, so very careful not to step in anything. By the looks of everything around them, Frank knew that Ray couldn't have survived this, even though it was the most painful thing to admit to himself, it was true. He dared not to tell Gerard or Mikey, not sure if either of them are thinking the same thing. By the look on Mikey’s face, he seemed to know, but there was still a sliver of hope left in Gerard that he seemed to know that they’ll find Ray. What if he’s right? What if Ray woke up before this whole epidemic broke out and hid in the closet!

They found their way to the main lobby where, what’s left of the desk receptionist, laid plastered across the cushioned desk chair. All three of them quickly turned away from the gruesome sight. “They might have information written down where Ray is,” Mikey pointed at the desk, not exactly looking right at it.

Gerard looked down. He didn't want to go over there and search through the desk with the shredded lady sitting centimeters away. It’s different seeing this kind of stuff in movies versus real life. “I’ll go find it,” Frank piped up walking towards the desk.

Frank looked through the various papers and folders and documents all over the desk in search of what vital information that he was searching for. Gerard closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his stomach. All these dead bodies laying everywhere were starting to make him feel sick. Moments later he felt a hand on his shoulder and his little brother’s voice as calm as he could manage, “It’s gonna be OK, we’ll get out of here soon, hopefully with Ray at our sides and we can battle this all together.”

Again, Gerard slowly nodded at his brothers words, not speaking in fear that words wouldn't be the only thing falling from his mouth. Frank opened moved to the computer that, thankfully, still had power. He went to the list of patents and searched for ‘Ray Toro’. “Jack pot,” he whispered reading the screen. 

Frank turned to Mikey and Gerard and continued, “He’s in room 573.”

“Come on, you can make it,” Mikey said softly encouraging Gerard to follow.

Slowly Gerard started moving in the direction Frank was walking, “It’ll be alright, Gee,” Frank turned back facing the other two, “I’m not feeling the best right now either.”

They eventually made it to Ray’s room. The door was shut and it looked like things wanted to get it. Bloody hand prints streaked the gray surface. Avoiding the blood stains, Frank attempted to push the door open, “Something’s blocking it, can you guys help me get it open?”

They both put their hands on the door and counted to three before shoving open the door. It didn't open much but the gap was barley enough room for them to squeeze through. Eventually the three of them squeezed through the small gap. The lights flickered in the shadowy room, “Hello?” Mikey whispered when the three were in.

There was a quite growl from other side of the room. “Ray?” Gerard managed to stagger out, “You in here?”

A hunched over figure limped out of the bathroom, his lips curled up in a vicious growl, crimson liquid dripping from his lips. His eyes were red and puffy and didn’t seem to have any color in them at all. There was a large chunk of his left leg that seemed to be bitten off and the area around was soaked in blood. The arms and shoulders of the figure was scratched up with blood covering the whole surface. “Ray,” Gerard whispered again.

Frank and Mikey exchanged worried glances. They knew what Gerard was going to do and prayed that he wouldn't do it. Ray was like a brother to him, well, so was Frank. “Gee,” Frank whispered, “We should go, before he attacks.”

Gerard didn't move, he just continued staring at the growling figure in front of him. “Gerard, come on,” Frank’s whisper grew a little louder and a little more edged with worry.

But still, Gerard didn't move. “Gerard! We have to get out of here!” Frank panicked yanking the door open wider.

This is what triggered Ray to charge at Gerard like a bullet shooting out of a gun. Despite the charging figure he stood still, still with fright. Ray tackled Gerard down to the ground trying to get a bite out of his skin. Gerard did his best to push Ray away from him. Mikey grabbed a lamp hit it against Ray’s head, shattering into an infinate amount of pieces, knocking the snapping figure off his brother. Ray started to get up and Frank pulled off a table leg hit him in the side of the neck, causing Ray’s neck to twist at an odd angle. Gerard staggered up, not taking his eyes off Ray. “Is he, you know, dead?” he managed to ask.

Sadness flickered in Mikey’s eyes, “There’s only one way to be sure.”

“What’s that?” Gerard asked.

“Cut the head off, destroy it,” Frank added softly.

The room feel into a dead silence. The only sound that drifted through the room was the frightened breathing and the flickering of the light overhead. “I’ll do it,” Mikey managed to choke out. “After all I did beat him with a lamp.”

Everything was telling him not to do it, and honestly, he wanted to listen to that. But there’s a chance that Ray will awake up and kill everyone else in the room. Frank, Gerard and him still had a chance at survival. Lost in his thoughts, Mikey managed to make out Frank’s voice, “He’s waking up, Mikey, it’s now or never.”

Mikey took a deep breath and marched into the bathroom and smashed the mirror causing the reflective surface to fall all over the sink and tiled floor. He picked up the biggest piece he could find and walked over to Ray’s twitching body. Mikey tightly gripped the glass, tiny red rivers flowing around it. The closer he got to the twitching body, the more rugged his breathing got, a tear rolled down his cheek as he brought the edge up over Ray’s neck and whispered, “I’m sorry Ray,” before forcing the glass down severing his friends head.

Gerard turned away, a tear slid from his eye as well. He knew his brother, the look on his face proved that this was the hardest and worst thing he’s ever had to do. He silently wished that this didn't have to be the way the world ended. He wished that it could have ended up like in the Killjoy stories where they weren't My Chemical Romance any more but the fearless Killjoy rebels fighting for freedom from the Better Living Industries. 

Mikey stood up, he felt as if his legs were made of jelly. He looked down at the blood soaked glass in his hand and threw it at the wall. It came to his mind again and again on what he just did. Almost like a movie of the glass striking down on Ray’s throat replayed over and over in his mind. He wanted to kill himself, just to make the images stop. But somewhere in his mind, a thought erupted. Gerard and Frank would need him there. He needed them too. “It’ll be alright Mikey,” Frank managed to whisper, “It was for the best.”

“No it wasn't!” Mikey snapped and turned around, facing Frank. His eyes seemed flicker with so many angry and depressed feelings. "This never would have happened if you would have never brought those fucking fish things in. You don't go around picking up random shit that was lying on the street!"

Frank looked down at his feet and closed his eyes, “I’m sorry.”

“Mikey,” Gerard said in quietly, “Don’t be mad. We all could have picked them up if we saw them just laying there. We can’t change the past. Frank didn’t know that it had some zombie virus in it.”

Mikey balled up his fists and gritted his teeth. “Are you fucking serious? Would you really pick up a bag of disgusting old goldfish crackers off the side of the street? Would you really now Gerard? Because I know I sure as hell wouldn't.”

Frank let out an apologetic whimper and Gerard shook his head, “It doesn't matter anymore, we should get out here though.”

“Where?” Mikey asked, rage still sparking in his voice.

“ I don’t know,” Gerard answered looking down at Ray then up at Frank who was still looking down, “Somewhere away from here.”

“OK,” Frank stuttered looking up a little, “Let’s go.”

The three of them all left room 573 as quickly as possible, hoping to leave this whole mess behind them. “Stop,” Mikey spoke, his voice no longer had the anger in it. “Frank I’m sorry I yelled at you, you too Gerard.”

Frank and Gerard turned and listened to Mikey. Frank attempted to give Mikey a smile, “It’s OK, I’m sure any of use would have snapped if we were in your situation.”

Gerard nodded, “I’m sure that I would have.”

Nothing was said for a while after that. They all went back down the stairs until they got down the first floor where the doctors, desk receptionist and the man who staggered in asking for help, were all laying across the floor terribly ripped apart. All three ignored the mess of people that were sprayed across the floor and exited the building. Everything outside seemed semi normal than when they first arrived. There was still people, now a little more frantically, driving on the road. Some seemed to have know idea for what they would soon have to witness. The three knew that soon everywhere they go may end up like the inside of the hospital. “We should go get some shit for when the breakout becomes much bigger than what we just saw. Then get somewhere safe, far away from everyone,” Gerard told them, hopping into the van.

Frank nodded, “Good idea. Should we get food or supplies first?”

“Why don’t we just head to Walmart and get both,” Gerard suggested.

“Alright, Walmart it is,” Gerard turned the key, causing the van to roar to life.


	3. Chapter 3

Gerard, Frank and Mikey sat in their seats at the Walmart parking lot. How was this going to work? That was the question on everyone minds, but who would be the first to ask? “So,” Frank broke eerie silence and asked the million dollar question, “We gonna buy it or are we gonna steal it?”

“Well,” Gerard started turning to Frank, “It is the beginning of the apocalypse. I don’t think it would be much damage to our records if we go in and steal what we need. However, if we do need to pay, money most likely won’t be an issue to everyone later on. What side are you on Mikey?”

Mikey said nothing. He just sat there staring out the fogged up window. Frank gave Gerard a sympathetic look and said quite enough for Mikey not to hear, “Give him time to pick himself up. Zombie or not, killing one of your best friend like that can put a major emotional toll on your shoulders.”

Gerard gave Frank a quick nod then began speaking normal, eyeing up the large building that consumed half the parking lot, “We’ll just take what we need to survive for now. It’s a super center so there should be loads of shit to get. Food and supplies, almost like hitting two birds with one stone.”

“Alright, everyone ready?” Frank eagerly grabbed at the door latch.

“Ready,” Gerard answered then said as nicely as he could muster, “Come on Mikey, we’re gonna need your help with this one.”

Still nothing. Gerard turned to Frank with a sad look. Frank slowly shook his head and got out of the van. Gerard followed Frank’s lead and stepped over to Mikey’s door. Slowly he opened it, Mikey‘s eyes facing down towards the ground. He lightly put his hand on his little brother’s shoulder and crouched down to his line of vision. “Come on Mikey, I know you can do this. You’ve helped me through tough times and I’m going to try the best to get you through this.

Gerard sidestepped so Mikey could climb out. After a few moments of him slowly climbing out of the van, Gerard gave Mikey a small hug, “It’ll be OK.”

“Let’s just get this over with,” Mikey said no higher than a whisper.

The other two agreed and all marched into Walmart. Well, they didn’t really march, but walk into Walmart. They were all taken aback by the condition inside the multi item store. Most of the store clerks were rushing around the franticly crowded store collecting people who have fallen to the ground, screaming, trembling, crying…

“Think they ate bad goldfish too?” Frank whispered closely looking around at all the people running about.

“That’s not funny, Frank,” Gerard harshly whispered. He turned away from the subject ignoring what Frank warned, “Guys, just rush through, and throw any food or supplies that you think we’ll need and throw them into a shopping cart. Then just run to the van and throw it all in, forget about paying.”

The other two guys nodded, each grabbed a shopping cart and set off towards different parts in the store. Mikey made his way to the camping and hunting sections that were right next to each other. He gathered a large tent, flashlights, some cook where that was hanging on the shelves, three sleeping bags, matches, a few different types of knives and the few kinds of guns that were on the shelves that didn’t shoot out pellets or BB’s.

Frank went over to the medical isles and pulled down anything that my come in handy. There were a few various pain killer bottles, bandages and some other things that he didn’t bother looking at what they were. On his way to the spot where the three were gonna meet to leave he went past the kitchen isle an grabbed a couple of packages of plastic plates and utensils then carried on to the meeting point. 

Gerard pushed his cart over to the food department and grabbed a bunch of cans filled with fruit, vegetables, beans and soup. There were a few things in boxes and bags that grabbed as well that wouldn’t rot or spoil. On the way back, Gerard could barley pay attention to anything but getting out of there so he didn’t even notice the cart that was quickly pulling out of the mail isle of the supermarket part. Gerard looked up that the person whose cart he crashed into and his eye’s widened a little more in shock. “Gerard? What are you doing this far from home during a zombie apocalypse?” the former drummer of My Chemical Romance asked.

“I um, we were on tour, playing a bunch of previous songs and stuff,” Gerard said to him.

Bob nodded then looked down at the contents in his cart, “Stocking up I’m guessing?”

“Yeah, I’m getting food and Frank and Mikey are getting any other shit we’ll need,” he looked down at the various foods in the cart as well.

“What about Ray?” Bob asked a bit confused.

“He…” Gerard started not sure how to exactly word it out. “He didn’t make it,” he eventually put out.

“Oh,” Bob frowned, “I’m sorry to hear that. However, I suppose I should get going before the people in my group start wondering if I became a zombie’s soufflé.

Gerard half smiled at that, “Yeah, I should go too. Good luck staying alive, Bob.”

“You too,” Bob trailed off pushing the cart away.

Gerard did the same thing but went in a different direction, the way he was originally going. When he got near the doorway he saw Frank and Mikey already standing there waiting for him. Mikey was standing close to the cart with his hands enclosed tightly together and was slightly hunched over the handlebars. Frank was standing next to him trying to make conversation but seemed a little upset that nothing was coming out of Mikey. “Leave him alone Frank,” Gerard sighed when he got close enough to them.

“What took you so long?” Frank looked over side stepping away from Mikey.

“Sorry, I just ran into Bob, literally,” he responded not stopping the cart. “Come on let’s go.”

“Wow, really?” Frank’s eye’s widened a little following along, “Surprising to see him here wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, he reminded me of something I can’t believe I forgot,” Gerard looked behind him to make sure that no one was following them to put everything back and that Mikey was following behind. “We need to go back to New Jersey and get our families. Make sure they are still alive.”

Frank nodded, remembering his wife and kids at home. “Think they’re ok?” he asked.

“I sure hope so,” was all Gerard could say.

An awkward silence loomed over the three as they got everything to the van and started packing everything up. “I’m honestly not surprised that it already broke out in Walmart,” Frank said when they got everything all loaded up.

“The amount of people that usually go their daily, I’m not surprised either,” Gerard agreed getting into the driver’s seat. 

“So how are we going to travel until we get to New Jersey?” Frank asked after he climbed in as well.

“Somewhere far away from people. We should travel the back roads too just as a precaution,” Gerard said as he backed out of his parking spot and drove out of the parking lot. As Gerard drove further he noticed there were more and more zombies crawling around everywhere. He looked up at the mirror at Mikey who was just sitting there with his forehead resting on the glass. He looked back at the road and hoped that he’ll pull through this one day and go back to his old self, or at least something close. Of course, with a whole zombie apocalypse, it can cause even the strongest person to break eventually. 

Eventually he drove out of the uprising city and the little towns around and got began driving through an area surrounded densely in trees. After a while Gerard looked around at the other two in the van. Mikey’s head was still resting on the window but this time he was asleep, and even snoring very softly. Frank had his head hung over and seemed to be asleep as well. The sun was down for maybe an hour or two now and it was pretty dark so he pulled to the side of the road to fall asleep himself. “Calling it a night?” Frank asked sleepily when Gerard turned the ignition off.

“Yeah,” he said closing his eyes and leaning his head back, “I’m just hoping this is all a terrible dream.”

“Me too, I’m sure we’re not the only ones who think that,” Frank yawned.

Gerard gave a small nod and eventually fell asleep in the van’s silence.

-*-*-

A few hours later Mikey woke up. Frank and Gerard were both sleeping in the front and all the windows were fogged up due to the cold night outside. At the moment he didn’t feel tired enough to fall back asleep so he began drawing little lines on the window. Later he drew a fist sized lopsided circle after he got bored of drawing lines and looked through it. What caught him by surprise was what looked like someone in the trees watching. Part of him kind of wanted to investigate, but another part was bring up memories of horror movies of where one person would go check some mysterious thing out in the distance out and never be seen alive again. So Mikey just resulted in staying in the van watching it, trying to see if it’ll move.

After a little bit of staring he came to realize that it was just a tree with some plant wound up on or near it. This struck a little relief in him and soon after dozed off once again. Yet the thought of ‘maybe it isn’t a plant’ still circled around in his head even after he fallen asleep.

-*-*-

All three of them woke up at the dame time due to a loud banging on Frank’s door. They all looked out the window at a group of people who were pointing guns strait at them. “Are they gonna shoot us?” Frank whispered.

“I sure hope not,” Gerard whispered back, “We should see what they want though.”

“They’re probably going to take all our shit,” Mikey grumbled quietly.

One of the guys outside banged on the window. “Hey, you three shouldn’t be out here,” he yelled lowering his gun a little but still keeping it up for precautions. “You guys probably don’t know what’s lurking around here.”

“We know exactly what’s out there,” Gerard yelled back, avoiding rolling down the windows or opening the door.

“So you know about the zombies?” a lady in the crowd asked.

“Yeah,” Frank answered her but then spoke a bit sadder, “One of our friends dropped down while we were performing yesterday and was rushed to the hospital where he, uh, turned…”

“Is he dead?” the first guy asked.

“Yes!” Mikey yelled, furiously looking out at the group of people outside the van, “He’s dead! Let’s let the whole universe know! Can everyone stop bringing it up?”

There was a silence among everyone for a few moments. “Mikey, they didn’t know,” Gerard eventually whispered.

“Yeah, sorry I guess,” the guy outside the van said carefully not to trigger him again even though he knew nothing. “Why don’t you three come with us. We’re starting up a camp and we could really use the extra people.”

Frank shook his head, “Sorry, but we’re heading back home to New Jersey to get our families.”

Once again the group outside fell silent, but this time pained expressions were settled on their faces. “You haven’t heard, have you?” one of the ladies asked.

“Heard…what?” Gerard asked fearful of hearing what no one want’s to hear.

“New Jersey, as long as a few other states around that area are completely quarantined. That’s where the first break outs happened. It was so bad that they had to nuke the whole area to try to stop in infection from spreading around as bad. They got as many people as they could out but the didn‘t last long. Apparently the air before the nuking was so bad that you could barley last ten minutes without starting to feel like your lungs are on fire,” she answered what no one ever want’s to know as sympathetic possible. 

The three in the van feel to a dead silence. Their eyes were all big and a couple of tears even feel from Frank’s eyes. “Why don’t follow us for now,” she said softly.

Gerard nodded and turned the key causing the van to roar to life. The group outside disported away from the van and hopped into or on the back of the truck. The truck roared to life soon afterwards and began moving with Gerard began following behind not caring if they were leading themselves into a total disaster.

-*-*-

After a short drive the two vehicles drove into a small clearing that was littered with people. “Good thing Mikey got tents or we’d have to make the van our home for now,” Frank said looking at the rows of tents.

Gerard pulled the van over and parked it near where all the other vans trucks and cars were parked. After he turned it off the all climbed out. “Should we start unpacking?” Frank asked the other two nervously looking around seeing if anyone was coming over to order them to do whatever.

Gerard shrugged and then someone started pointed at them and began yelling in a sly tone, “Hey, who’s that weirdo over their with the bright red hair? Were they all out of pink so you had to go a little brighter?”

Almost everyone in the camp turned and looked at who that guy was pointing at. Off towards the back of the camp there were a few excited squeals, wonder why? It’s not like they’re famous or anything, wait, they have their own Wikipedia page so they must be. “Well,” Gerard stepped forward, a smirk spread across his face, “I dyed my face this way because I wanted to. But I’m not going to mention anything about how your face looks like a potato that was run over several hundred times by a manure truck.”

The girls who squealed before started laughing and stepped over to him. One of the girls snapped her fingers at him and went, “Oh, looks like you just got burned by Gerard Way.”

“Gerard?” potato man asked confused, turning to the girls, “You know that freak and his pathetic little posse?”

“Hey-” Frank started but was stopped by Gerard putting his hand out in front.

“Not right now, we must watch this history in the making, the epic battle of Potato Man and The Fan Girl Trio,” Gerard whispered.

“They’re not freaks or pathetic,” she continued shaking her head a little, “They are one of the best bands ever, My Chemical Romance.”

“Yeah,” the second girl agreed, but looked over at the band and got a little confused, “Wait, where’s Ray?”

“Uh,” Frank said quickly, looking over at Gerard who was trying to calm Mikey down. “I’ll be right back,” he told Gerard who just nodded as Frank went over to the trio of girls.

When Frank got over to the three girls, he spoke quietly so no one but them could hear, “He didn’t make it.”

Their mouths fell open and one of them covered it up. “Mikey had to, you know, finish off the job you could say. He hasn’t talked much since then and feels really really bad about it, so please, don’t bring it up ‘cause he get’s upset,” Frank continued.

The girl who covered her mouth started having tears falling out of her eyes. “Shh, it’s gonna be alright, Katie, don’t cry,” one of the girls soothed and gave Katie a hug.

“I know Mel, It’s just,” Katie sniffled and wiped away a few more stray tears, “I get so upset about stuff so easily and this just set me, over the edge.”

“But that’s why we’re hear, to make everything that’s bad feel better in way ways we can,” the third girl said with a small smile.

Frank smiled then started walking away from them back to Gerard and Mikey. He hoped they would stay together through all this. Hopefully he won’t have to witness the death of any more of his friends…but honestly, how far can all of this go without it all turning into a complete disaster?


	4. Chapter 4

Come nightfall, Frank, Mikey and Gerard were all settled into the largest tent that Mikey managed to run off with on their heist trip to Walmart. Thankfully the tent was big enough for all of them to fit in nicely without feeling squished. After the three got all comfortable in the sleeping bags, Gerard looked up at Frank and Mikey and said sarcastically, “Well that was quite a wonderful first day here at the camp.”

Frank gave a small half hearted laugh and nodded, “So what kind of exciting adventures do you think will await us tomorrow?”

Gerard shrugged and started began closing his eyes. Frank leaned up a little to see if Mikey was awake, because honestly, he just wanted to talk a little. But Mikey was laying down facing opposite of everyone, face towards the wall. Frank sighed to himself and laid back down, falling asleep soon after.

-*-*-

Once again, Mikey was the first to wake up. However by the looks of the light filtering in through the tent walls, it didn’t pay to fall asleep again. The shadows of the tree branches and leaves seemed to be dancing back and forth on the tent wall and falling back onto the three in the tent. Carefully Mikey squirmed out of his sleeping bag and unzipped the tent, stepping outside. For the start of a zombie apocalypse, it was quite a beautiful morning. There were birds in the trees chirping their musical tone and a soft breeze that that felt like a gentle touch to the skin.

Behind him in the tent, Mikey could hear slight rustling noises but died down a moment later. Someone in the tent, whether it’s Gerard or Frank, was making some kind of noise that was too quite to be a snore but yet too loud to be just breathing. Mikey shook his head and began taking a short walk though some parts of the camp. Of coarse, there were a few others up and about at the moment. Hopefully they’ll be nothing to worry about, after all, he is one of the new guys.

After about a minute or so of walking, Mikey got bored and decided to slip into the surrounding woods. Granted they were told not to enter due to possible zombies roaming around, it didn’t really faze him. Walking around in the woods tends to unlock that box in your mind where you end up getting real deep in thought of many things. One of the subjects that he pulled out of that box was the phenomenon of life and death. Two parallel dimensions intertwining with reality. What’s life without death, and what’s death without life. Truth be told, everything has to come to an end at some point, no matter how long you try to make it last. They always say to ‘life life to the fullest’ but how much of a difference can just one person make? Take a look in the history books and you can find so many different examples, whether it’s good or bad, big or small. Everyone has a reason to be here, if the paradox of whatever goes on around the universe didn’t mean for you to be there, then you probably wouldn’t’ have ever been born. Some people give up on this, but suffering can be the first step to healing. You need to experience the pain to fully understand how to change the world.

Lost deep in the thought of rummaging through that mind box, Mikey almost tripped over a large rock, falling into a pond. Now fully focused on his surroundings, he takes a better look at the pond around him. Tall grass surrounded the pool of water and intertwined with the rocks placed around. The trees that patched the outside of the small watered area seemed to flow in the breeze so peaceful. The sensation the small area brought cause Mikey to smile the tiniest bit, this was the first time he smiled since the incident with Ray. “I just hope that this spot right here stays this perfect for generations on to see,” Mikey whispered to himself looking down at the rippling water.

Then a different thought entered his mind, ‘How long will I be around to enjoy this place though?’

Mikey pushed away that thought and sat on the soft grass and leaned up against a large tree. “Maybe today might be a good day after all,” he muttered to himself and closed his eyes embracing the feeling and sound that was echoing around him.

-*-*-

After who knows how longs, Mikey woke up to someone franticly shaking his shoulder, “Mikey!” someone was yelling, “What the fuck are you doing here? Didn’t you hear the people say not to stray from the camp? You’re lucky that I found you and not some flesh eating zombie!”

Mikey opened his eyes and saw a very pissed off, yet worried Gerard looking down at him. “Oh, I…um…” Mikey stuttered and stood up, “I just wanted to be alone for while?”

Gerard closed his eyes and took a breath before starting up again, “Look, I don’t want to loose you just because you wandered off. I’m still your big brother so I’m still going to have that instinct to watch over you and make sure that you don’t get yourself killed. So next time, please, let me know that you’re going to wander off somewhere so I’m not thinking of the worst case scenario of what could be happing to you.”

Mikey looked down at the ground, for a moment he thought that they were still little kids and Gerard was scolding him for getting trouble at school or something. “It’s ok,” Gerard eventually said. “I’ll take a bit to adjust to this new way of life. But just, try not to go and wander where ever you want alone anymore, alright?”

Mikey nodded, “Alright.”

“Good,” Gerard said, “Now let’s get back to camp. Frank stayed there, just incase you returned.”

-*-*-

When the two brothers entered the camp, the searched for Frank who was standing by the tent. “Mikey!” Frank almost yelled loud enough for China to hear, “There you are, I though you were Mikeynapped!”

Mikey half smiled at Frank’s choice of words, “It’s ok Frank, I’m ok. Besides who would…Mikeynap me?”

Frank rolled his head around as in stating the obvious, “Well, zombies, people, I mean you are in a band and you never know who could be looming around in the shadows.”

“As you can see right now, I’m fine,” Mikey said pointing his hands at himself.

Frank just simply nodded. “So what now?” Gerard asked breaking the short silence.

The three of them stood there thinking of what the plan was. If nothing ever happened they probably be traveling to their next show. But, we all know that might not happen for a while. But of coarse if this was a dream, then it would but who knows how this will all turn out. “Maybe we could go around the camp and see if anyone need’s any help, or familiarize ourselves with everyone so we don’t end up being the neighborhood dicks.”

Gerard nods, “That wouldn’t be good now would it. So I guess that’ll work.”

“Hopefully no one will push us away because of how we look like what happened yesterday,” Frank said a little worried.

“Yeah, but they’ll have to suck it up on how the standers were, because now with the zombies, it’s a whole new world and…” Gerard started.

“Wait,” Mikey interrupted. “Did you just quote from The Little Mermaid?”

Gerard paused for a moment before answering, “N…no.”

Frank gave an amused grin and shook his head a bit, “Leave it to Gerard to quote from a princess movie to explain the apocalypse.”

“Shut up,” Gerard mumbled crossing his arms.

Frank gave a small laugh, “Anyways, we should start going around before we get yelled at for doing nothing.”

Gerard uncrossed his arms and nodded. “Alright, lettuce leaf to go find something to do.”

“Wha…” Mikey started but decided to just stop.

As the three started to circle around the camp they noticed a lot of different people looking at them, some of the faces seemed to be ‘disgusted that they could make themselves look like that’ and others were ‘psyched that a band they knew of here and still alive’.

“Maybe we should just go back to the tent and hide forever, I’m afraid that someone here might go psycho on us and tie us up to a tree,” Frank whispered to Mikey and Gerard.

Gerald half smiled, “We’ll have to come out to get food sometime, Frankie.”

“Hey look, it’s those three girls from yesterday,” Frank said motioning towards the three teenage girls they met up with yesterday.

“Oh yeah, maybe we should ask them if they know what we should be doing instead of wandering around like a trio of idiots,” Gerard said.

They approached the trio of girls who were sitting in a circle, or rather a triangle talking about who knows what. “Hey,” Frank asked when the three guys approached the girls, “Do you know what we’re suppose to do or are they going to just announce something for everyone to do?”

“You know, like helping someone or with something or you know,” Gerard scratched the back of his head unsure where he is going with that sentence.

One of the girls had a devious smile on her face, “Oh, I bet I know a few thing you could ‘help me’ with.”

The one with the long blue and blond hair gasped, “Abby! I can’t believe you would say that to them! Now they’re going to get freaked out by us and never talk to us ever again.”

Abby laughed, “Geeze Mel, relax, I was just kidding. You guys know that right.”

“Y…yeah,” Gerard stuttered, Mel was right, he kind of was getting a little freaked out by all this.

“Well, honestly, you and her aren’t, but maybe a little on Abby,” Frank said quietly.

“Don’t want to hid anything do you Mikey?” Gerard laughed a little bit.

“S…sorry,” Abby said a bit embarrassed, turning away.

“Hey! You three guys over there,” someone yelled behind them, “You ever handle guns before?”

Gerard, Mikey and Frank all turned around and saw the small group of guys with a gun slung around their back. “Kind of,” Gerard shrugs.

“Well you’re gonna have to learn a little bit more then ‘kinda’ if you’re gonna survive out here,” he said.

“I brought a few guns with us before we came here,” Mikey said motioning towards their van.

“That’ll have to do for now,” the other man nodded, “Maybe we’ll find some weapons somewhere while patrolling the area.”

Frank and Gerard and followed Mikey to where he stashed the guns in the van. “I suppose that’s the best quality you could get at, after all Walmart doesn’t really have the best quality in gun supply,” Frank mumbled looking at the small pile of guns wrapped up in the back of the van.

“Well, like that guy back there said, they’ll have to do for now,” Gerard said grabbing a random one off the pile. “I don’t suppose you took any bullets?”

“Yeah, over there,” Mikey nodded pointing to a small stack of boxes.

Gerard started loading the weapon and Frank and Gerard grabbed their own guns and started putting bullets into them. 

“Ready?” the guy who asked them to come with asked when the three closed the Van’s back door.

“Ready,” Gerard nodded.

“Good,” he said. Then a little more louder he pointed at the woods and continued, “Alright, let’s go.”

Mikey, Gerard and Frank all stayed behind the other three, they knew where they were going, not the three band members. “Dave, what are we going to do when we meet up with one of these dumb ass zombies?” the guy who wasn’t the leader or Dave asked.

“We’re going to blow their brains out that’s what we’re going to do,” Dave yelled happily pumping his fist triumphantly up into the air.

The three guys ahead busted out into laughter and continued to talk about the various ways to kill any zombie that they may run into. Some of their wonderful ideas were to throw grenades at them and watch them splatter all over the trees. Another way was to cut their heads off with the various knives that they have stashed around the camp. Then they started to joke about keeping some captive and torture them to talk about their leader and what they want with us. “This isn’t an alien invasion it’s a fucking virus,” Gerard whispered to himself quiet enough that barely even himself could hear what he said.

Eventually the group of six came to a dead stop, “Shh,” the guy in the front whispered, “You hear that?”

“Yeah, that’s the sound of your mom screaming as I…” Dave started.

“Dude, don’t. Just don’t,” the guy in the front frowned. “It sounds like something is eating someone.”

“Oh yeah Tyler, that’s what I was doing to your mom,” Dave flashed Tyler a devious smile at getting to continue his ‘words of torture’.

“Dave, shut the fuck up! Listen,” Tyler snapped, but still held onto his hushed tone.

All six of them stood in silence, listening to the faint noise of chewing carried through the area. Whoever that is, they sure have bad table manners. I’m sure it’s mother would have been quite pissed off at the noise they’re making while enjoying their meal. After a while the noise stopped and was replaced by the new sound of bushes crunching. “Weapons ready,” Tyler ordered, still in his whispered tone, pointing his gun at the rustling.

The other five raised their guns and pointed at the heap of trunkless trees that was littered around the area. Not even a moment later a zombie rushed out of the mass of bushes and charged at them. Someone really should teach it how to stand up properly and to wipe it’s mouth after meals because whom ever was being digested is smeared all over his mouth. Dave was the first one to pull the trigger right after it charged out, causing it to almost flip backwards and land on the ground.

That single gunshot echoed throughout the forest and about ten or so more began charging at them. Jesus, someone really should teach these guys some manners, not that it matters because they’re all being shot down at this thought is being possessed.

After the heard was all shot down all six looked around cautious for any more to flood through the bushes. “Why do you think there was so many?” the third guy who’s name was still unknown asked.

Dave shrugged, and Mikey took a few steps towards where they were all emerging out of and turned back to the others, “I think this may be the reason why.”

Everyone else’s curiosity spiked up and went to go check out what the reason was. Several people were all spread out across a grassless area of land, half eaten of coarse. Another thing to add to the list of poor manors that the zombies have, didn’t even finish a proper meal.

“Damn,” Dave said turning to survey the half eaten corpses laying around. A few limbs were tossed around, the blood flowing from the bodies was spread around so much from the zombies trampling all over them turned the grass almost completely red. “Why do you think they were all here in this spot in the first place?”

“Who knows,” Tyler said turning away, “Trying to get away maybe? But we should check the area around some more to make sure there isn’t any more wandering around.”

The rest of the group agreed and they continued their patrol of the forest in what seems like a five mile perimeter of the camp.


	5. Chapter 5

“So what’s the report for today?” A blond lady asked walking up to the six guys who entered the camp. “We all heard the shots and figured that you saw something.”

“Yeah,” Tyler nodded. “But incase you’re wondering, no one got hurt.”

“Except for those motherfuckin’ zombies,” Dave cheered.

“Hell yeah, we splattered them all over the land,” the third guy added in.

She nodded and walked off with Tyler discussing something no one could really make out. Dave turned to Frank, Mikey and Gerard and said, “You three better do something than just standing there like the misfit at the dance.”

“Well, it’s not like you’re doing anything right now,” Mikey mocked.

Dave stepped forward about to protest but the other guy stepped in between them both, “Hey guys, there’s no need to start a fight now.”

“Like you know anything about stopping fights, Sam,” Dave narrowed his eyes then walked off.

“Sorry ‘bout him,” Sam said when Dave was far enough away, “He can have a bit of a temper issue at times.”

“It’s alright,” Gerard nodded, “We’ll just try to stay away from him, or not get on his bad side, right Mikey?”

“Right,” Mikey grumbled crossing his arms.

Sam nodded and walked off. “We should put our weapons away for now,” Frank said looking at the rifle he was holding.

The two brother nodded in agreement and the three of them went over to their van to put them back where they pulled them out from. “What do you think all those girls were even doing there?” Frank asked after Gerard closed the back doors to the van.

Gerard shrugged, “Maybe it was a camping sight for them, or they al tried to fight the zombies off but they got ganged up on them and the zombies at them all alive.”

“Or the zombies dragged them there so they’d have dinner plate of food,” Mikey said causally.

“Do you think they could have though? You think they’re really that smart?” Frank asked a little worried.

“You never know,” Mikey said, “They were all humans once.”

“”I suppose, and if their worst thoughts were to come out after they turned and become them, and that’s why the zombies act the way they do, then…” Gerard trailed off.

“Then…” Frank continued Gerard’s train to thought, “We better make sure we don’t turn into zombies because we can be a little messed up with our thoughts at times.”

The three laughed a little, more of a nervous laugh than a real laugh. After the bit of awkward laughter they continued to stand there, in between the tent and van, silence stood with them. After a while the sound of Frank’s stomach growling broke the silence away. “Uh…” Frank said a little embarrassed. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry dude,” Gerard smirked and directed the other two inside the tent. “I gotcha covered.”

Once inside the tent, Gerard rolled over to one of the far corners that was stacked high in blankets. As he started digging into the pile, carefully pushing away some blankets, one of the spare sleeping bags fell from the fabric mountain and rolled over to the other side of the tent where Mikey and Frank sit in wait. Finally Gerard pulled out a bag of Nacho Cheese Doritos and tossed them over to Frank. “Don’t you eat them all now Frankie, save them for the rest of us.”

“Please, I’m not that much of a pig,” Frank rolled his eyes then pulled apart the top of the bag.

Mikey outstretched his hand out in front of Frank waiting for him to put some chips into his hand. “Get some yourself, I’m not your mom,” Frank pushed Mikey’s hand away while munching on a few chips.

“Fine,” Mikey sighed and dug his hand into the bag trying to grab a hole of as many as he could.

Before Mikey could pull his hand out, Gerard plunged his hand into the bag causing his brother to drop all the chips in his hand. “Hey,” Mikey whined, “Why’d you do that? All I wanted to do was get some chips!”

“You can have some,” Gerard said then put a chip into his mouth, “But I get some first.”

“Oh yeah, and why is that?” Mikey raised and eyebrow.

“Because,” Gerard gave a triumphant grin, “I’m the older brother.”

Mikey narrowed his eyes for a moment then reopened them, giving his brother an evil little grin. He snagged the bag of chips out of Frank’s hand which resulted in a little whine coming from Frank. Mikey held the bag close to him and said, “Well then I’m the spoiled little brother who get’s to keep the whole bag of chips to himself.”

Gerard shrugged, “Whatever, I got a whole pile of chips and other stuff that I can ‘keep to myself’ as well.”

Frank glanced over to the mound of food that Gerard pulled the bag out of chips from. He went over to take a peek inside and saw it was filled with cans of fruit and vegetables, bottles of water, a few different kinds of soda, a whole array of chip flavors, cookies and some other various packages of food. “Holy shit, Gee, how did you fit all this stuff in here?”

“Organization my good friend,” Gerard said then covered back up the stash with the blankets Frank lifted up.

“So Mikey…about your bag of chips,” Gerard started.

“Yeah, yeah,” Mikey stubbornly said and threw the bag in the middle of the tent.

“Good boy,” Gerard smiled and pulled a few triangle chips out of the bag.

“I’m not a dog,” Mikey frowned.

“Well, remember that one time, Mikey, when you bit me like a dog,” Frank winked at Mikey then started laughing.

“What?” Gerard gasped in shock.

Frank began laughing a little harder, “Just kidding! Me and Mikey never did anything remotely close to that. Don’t get your socks in a bunch.”

“Well, no offence to you Frank, but I don’t swing that way,” Mikey sighed a little covering his eyes.

“Don’t worry, Mikey, I completely understand. But your big brother however…” Frank said, unnecessarily slurring his words towards the end glancing over at Gerard.

“No no no no, come on Frank, let’s not start on that,” Gerard shook his hands back and forth a little, freaking out a little.

Now Frank was laying on his side laughing, “Of course, Gee,” he managed to say, “I just wanted to see the expression that you’d end up making.”

Mikey lightly patted his brother’s back, “It’s alright, I know you guys don’t do that, anymore.”

Gerard pushed Mikey away and started to panic a little bit more, “No! We never did anything of what you’re probably thinking of! I mean sure, a few kisses on the stage but nothing else!”

“Calm down, we’re just messing with you,” Frank said trying to act as serious as possible.

“Sure, messing with me, more like trying to make me move out of here and move to Cuba,” Gerard said sarcastically, calming down a little.

Frank pushed the bag of Doritos closer to Gerard with his foot, “Here, why don’t you eat some more chips. By the power invested in me, these chips will make you feel all so much better.”

Gerard gave a small laugh and pulled a handful of the orange triangle chips out of the bag. “We better make sure that when we get outside that all the chip remaining are off our fingers so no one comes after us.”

“You mean like Dave,” Frank raised an eyebrow, “He’d probably make us give up our whole stash and keep it to himself.

“And that’s most likely what he’d end up doing,” Mikey agreed. “If he wants them so bad, then why doesn’t that asshole go and get some himself.”

“Something tells me that you don’t really like him,” Gerard said after he finished munching in on another chip.

“I have my reasons why,” Mikey said glumly.

“Alright, so, are we really going to stay with all these people or are we going to go off on our own?” Frank asked.

“Well, we can’t go back to New Jersey, cause, you know,” Gerard said sadly. “But what we do have is this group and hopefully this group will give us protection and maybe we can even save some people too.”

“But,” Mikey started and rose a finger, “More people means the zombies have a bigger chance of finding out where we all are.”

Gerard sighed, “Well, whatever happens, we’re all sticking together, no matter what. If Ray was here, I’m sure he’d agree with that.”

“But if one of us turns,” Frank began quietly, “Are we going to end up with the same fate as him, being killed by one of your best friends?”

No one answered Frank’s question. They all just sat there staring at the bag of chips in the middle of them, eating the chips as quietly as they could until they were all gone. “Anyways,” Frank said, looking up and breaking the silence, “That was a lovely dinner for our first day.”

“Oh yeah,” Gerard smiled a little, “It’s the type of wonderful that our parents would kill us if we were little and they caught us eating junk food for dinner. But now we’re adults and we can eat whatever we want.”

“Even if we wanted to eat a blade of grass for dinner, no one’s stopping us because we’re old enough to make our own decisions,” Frank smiled.

“Yeah, cause grass would be your first choice for a meal,” Gerard said a bit confused, then picked up the bag and tucked it neatly into the box.

“I wonder what everyone else is doing right now,” Mikey asked out loud then went over to the tent and unzipped the tent’s flap door.

“Whatever they’re doing, they probably don’t care if we’re out there or not,” Gerard said looking over at the little opening that Mikey already unzipped.

“Because…” Frank said making sure he got everyone’s attention, “Because we’re too cool for them.”

Gerard nodded, “Yeah, because we’re the coolest cat’s in town.”

“What?” Mikey said and almost burst out laughing, “Who even says that anymore? Where are you from, the 1950’s?”

“I have no idea,” Gerard shook his head a little, “I think I heard mom or grandpa or somebody say that to me when I was little.”

“Oh yeah,” Mikey stopped laughing and though for a moment, “I think I remember hearing someone say that too. Well, other than you of course.”

“Yes, good, memories are flooding back in that little brain of yours,” Gerard smirked.

Mikey was just about to say something when Frank interrupted, “What time is it?”

“Um, I think my cell phone is still alive,” Gerard said rummaging through his pockets, “Got it, it’s 3:42 PM. Or 15:42 if you go in military time.”

“I see, so we have a while yet until the day ends, what should we do now?” Frank asked.

“Well, we could…” Gerard began but was cut off by the sound of screaming on the other side of camp.

Not even a second later, a sting of gunshots followed. The three of them in the tent peeked out of the zipper flap out at the sight. Zombies were everywhere attacking almost everyone. Gerard, Mikey and Frank seemed to be the only three at the side they were at. “Shit,” Gerard whispered. “We gotta get out of here.”

Mikey gave a small sarcastic laugh, “Hey, no kidding.”


	6. Chapter 6

\Oddly enough, because the three of them were at the other end of camp the zombies stayed away from them at the moment. Maybe it was because of all the better meat over in the attack zone. But still, Frank, Mikey and Gerard acted quickly, throwing everything in the back of the van. The people over there fighting were either dying, being eaten or being turned and the three of them didn't want to risk being either. A few zombies ventured over towards the trio but Frank managed to cut their heads off with a machete that he found in the van. "Come on Frank!" Gerard yelled as he and Mikey were climbing into the van.

Frank ran over and threw oven the side door and quickly climbed in. Gerard already had the engine running by the time Frank pulled open the door and by the time it was closed they were already moving. Mikey peered out the window at the group of zombie that were chasing after the van. "Where to now?" Gerard asked while navigation through the clump of woods.

"Hopefully there's an abandoned cabin or shack or something like that around here," Frank said. A bit of panic was still intertwined with his voice.

Gerard nodded, "Alright, everyone keep your eyes peeled for something to stay in."

After a little while later the undead people were gone, probably went back to the feast of the previous campers. "There!" Mikey shouted, pointing out the window.

Gerard looked out Mikey's side and saw what his little brother was pointing at. It looked like a very small old style cabin, that needed a major fix up. Other than that it seemed fine, I mean, you'd take anything you got to hide in during a zombie apocalypse, right? "We should check it out before we move all our stuff in," Frank suggested picking up his machete, "You never know if there's someone, or something, lurking around in there."

Gerard half smiled and shook his head, "Geeze Frankie, don't get too excited with that thing."

"All you need is a hockey mask and we can start calling you Frason," Mikey joked.

The three of them began laughing. After the laughter calmed down Gerard turned behind him to Frank, "OK, let's go, Frank, hand me a gun."

Frank nodded and looked behind the seat at the weapon pile, then pulled out a small, green plastic water gun. He handed it to Gerard and as seriously as possible he said, "Here, this big enough?"

Gerard glared at Frank and asked, "Answer me this, how the hell am I suppose to kill a zombie with a squirt gun?"

Frank shrugged, "With acid?"

"No," Gerard said and Frank turned around, putting the gun back and pulled out a rifle.

"This better?" Frank asked offering the weapon to Gerard.

"Much," Gerard accepted it and unlocked the door.

He looked over at his brother who was oddly grinning and trying not to start laughing. Frank handed Mikey the other rifle in the back and the three of them then got out to investigate. Before Gerard turned the door knob, he looked back at the other two and said quietly, "Be ready for anything."

Slowly he turned the handle then flung open the door. The three of them aimed their weapons in different directions. Gerard and Mikey both started laughing as Frank began wildly swinging the machete around as a bird flew up over them. "Calm down," Gerard said when the bird was gone, "It was just a bird, not a flying zombie."

Frank turned to Gerard, his eyes narrowed, "Fuck off Gerard. You probably would have done the same thing if some bird was doing a kamikaze attack toward your head."

"Please, I'm not afraid of anything," Gerard gave a cheesy grin while he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Oh really?" Mikey said quickly right up to Gerard's ear causing his older brother to nearly fall backwards, his finger slipping on the trigger blowing a hole in the wall.

Frank and Mikey looked at the bullet hole in the wall then back at Gerard then at each other then back at Gerard. "That doesn't prove anything," Gerard almost growled pointing at the wall. "What it does prove is that Mikey nearly ruptured my ear drum."

"Sure," Frank nodded and leaned against the wall, "But we do know that nothing is here or else Gerard's gun shot would have brought it over by now."

"I guess we should start moving in now?" Gerard suggested turning towards the door.

"I guess," Frank nodded again and the three of them went back outside. And of course, two zombies were creeping forward towards them.

"Come on!" Frank yelled, almost dropping his machete. "All I wanted to do was to get the shit from the van into this nice little cabin here, but no! You assholes had to come over and ruin my good mood!"

Frank dramatically stomped his way over to the two blood soaked men, at least they looked like men. What ever they were they must not have gotten enough to eat from the last victim they devoured. "You two are lucky that red goo dripping from your mouth isn't dripping onto this nice deck here or else I would find something to blow you bastards away."

As quickly as he could, Frank slid the blade through the necks of both of them turning the undead back to dead. After they were both disassembled, Frank then kicked the heads in the opposite direction of the van and watched them roll off.

Mikey and Gerard watched Frank and thought he may he gone a little man. "Um...Frank, you alright?" Gerard asked taking a step forward.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine," Frank turned around with a smiled across his face again.

"OK," Mikey nodded, "Then let's 'get the shit from the van into this nice little cabin here',"

They were much more careful of unloading all the stuff then loading it up over an hour and a half ago. After another hour passed of them moving everything into the cabin and it all being placed in it's right place, they finally finished. "Home sweet home, for now I guess," Gerard sighed dropping down onto the middle of the couch.

"You know what's weird about all this?" Frank asked sitting down next to him.

"You mean the fact that we're in a zombie apocalypse?" Mikey asked going over to a blank area of the wall and standing next to it.

"Not that, the fact that Gerard here has lasted this long without having a cup of coffee," Frank turned to look right at Gerard.

Gerard awkwardly laughed, "Yeah, I guess."

"So what now?" Mikey asked as he began picking at the peeling wallpaper that was layered across the walls.

Gerard looked at his little brother, starting to get annoyed, "Well, you can stop picking at the wall for starters. You might just end up picking a hole right through the wall."

Mikey stuck his lip out and pouted a bit before he walked over to the small bed pressed against the wall. "But really," Frank said picking back up the subject that Mikey asked, "What are we going to do from now on?"

Gerard sunk a little deeper into the couch, "I don't know, we'll just deal with it when the time comes."

Frank let out a very tiny giggle at Gerard's response. He rolled his eyes and lightly shoved Frank to the side, "Dude, you have a dirty mind. I didn't mean it like that."

"Only 69% of it is dirty, the other 31% is squeaky clean," Frank acted as if he was pointing out a fact.

Gerard covered his face with his hands and laughed, "Wow, Frankie you're a complete nutcase."

"I try," Frank grinned triumphantly.

"So..."Mikey started as he began picking at the foam stuffing sticking out of a hole in the small bed, "What about right now? Anything or we going to just sit here?"

"We could play bingo!" Frank said excitedly.

"Do we even have any bingo boards?" Gerard asked taking one of his hands off his head.

"Um..." Frank searched the contents of the tiny cabin, "I really don't know."

"Well, if you find some let me know," Gerard yawned, and covered his face back up.

Frank let out another giant smile and bounced up searching around the one room cabin. He searched around, looking in cabinets, boxes and then he came across a giant chest. Before he could do anything with it he heard Mikey's voice echo through the room, "Is there even a bathroom here?"

"Outhouse out back," Gerard mumbled.

"Beautiful," Mikey said without even looking at it.

Frank tried to open the chest but it seemed to be sealed shut, "Hey guys, can you help me get this open?"

"Sure," Gerard said getting up off the couch. "You coming to help too, Mikey?"

"I suppose," Mikey shrugged and got up to help Frank.

All three of them gripped the edge of the chest and yanked it open. As soon as it was open a fowl smell circled them in the air. They all jumped back at the dead smell radiating out of the chest, covering their noses in the process. "What the hell is in there?" Gerard spat turning away from the decaying smell.

"Smells like that one time when that cat died outside the house," Mikey coughed.

"Oh yeah, who wants to be the one to check it out?" Gerard asked, looking at the chest who's cover has now fallen back down after the intense smell almost blinded them and burned their noses off. The fact that it seemed like sun was sitting right outside the window didn't help.

"I'd say you Frank, you're the one who wanted it open so bad," Mikey said turning back to Frank.

"But..." Frank began to protest.

"I'm not gonna stay in here knowing there's probably a dead thing in here," Gerard said looking right at Frank.

Frank turned away and stumbled towards the trunk. Carefully he reopened the top. As soon as he opened it, the smell him like a bird crashing into the window. Mikey and Gerard didn't seem to be as affected at it at the moment as Frank was. After a few coughs and waving his hand around to try to separate the smell from the good air, Frank opened his eyes back up and looked down into the chest. The sight almost caused Frank to throw up, and the smell that was still around sure didn't help the sight. "It...it looks like someone beat up a mummy and stuff the remains in here."

"Nasty," Gerard wheezed at the smell stalking the brothers in back again. "close the cover and chuck the box outside."

"Um..." Frank said dropping the cover, "It's a chest, not a box."

Gerard gave Frank another annoyed look, "I don't care what it's called, lets just get it out of here."

Frank shrugged, "Whatever," then went over to one side and tried to pick it up.

Gerard went over to the other end of the chest and the two of them tried picking it up. "Fuck, this thing must weigh a ton," Gerard said releasing his grip on the handles.

He turned over to Mikey who was, once again, picking at the peeling wallpaper on the wall, "Mikey!" Gerard scolded, "Stop picking at the wall and help us with this!"

Mikey dropped his hand from the wall and turned to his brother. "Not with that attitude."

There was a slight silence between the three of them. Then the silence was broken when Gerard let out a frustrated sigh and spoke in a 'calm' voice, "Alright, please help us."

Mikey closed his eyes and flashed his older brother a smile then walked over to help the other two carry the chest outside. On the count of three they lifted it and slowly walked out of the of the cabin. Once they got off the porch they flung the chest out in the tangled trees out off to the side of small makeshift driveway out in the front. "Well," Frank said once it was thrown, brushing his hands together, "That was fun."

"Oh yeah," Gerard rolled his eyes once again, "Hours of enjoyment. Why don't you go look and see if we forgot any boxes in the van, maybe you'll find your lost bingo boards."

Frank's face lit up at the mention of the beloved bingo boards, "OK!"

After Frank practically dove into the van on his bingo board hunt, Gerard turned to Mikey and asked, "You wanna go back inside while Frank searches for the bingo boards that I'm pretty sure we don't have?"

"Sure, why not," Mikey shrugged and began heading in, "Have fun, Frank," he called over his shoulder before he went through the door.

Gerard looked back at Frank who was rummaging throughout the cardboard boxes with his tongue slightly sticking out, eyes fixed on the contents inside the brown and white boxes. Gerard shook his head at Frank's odd antics and went inside the temporary home that might not be so temporary.


	7. Chapter 7

Gerard was the first to wake up. Him and his brother managed to find a deck cards laying in on of the cabinets so they played them until they got sick of the card games and fell asleep. Frank was laying on the small bed with the pillow clutched in his arms. He must not have found any bingo boards or else he would have woken up the other two for sure. Gerard then turned his attention to a small pile of boxes sitting next to the door. His curiosity spiked so he got up to see what is hidden inside the boxes. Slowly he got up, careful not to wake Mikey, and made his way over to the boxes. "Oh Frank," Gerard said to himself when he opened the first box, "These are suppose to stay in the van. There's no room for this all to fit in here."

Carefully he opened the door and picked up the boxes to bring them back out. "Hey!" he heard Frank leap out of his bed to come over to the boxes, "What are you doing?"

"Putting the boxes back in the van, we have no room for them in here. Even if we do find room, it'll be too cluttered," Gerard reminded.

"But the floor right there was the perfect place for them, no one was tripping over them or anything," Frank argued.

"That's because everyone was asleep when they were brought in," Gerard rolled his eyes.

"Please Gee," Frank begged trying to give him his best puppy dog eyes, "Leave them there for now, please?"

Gerard let out a long sigh and eventually caved in, setting the boxes back where they were before. "Fine, but why do you want a bunch of random crap that was stashed in the boxes here anyways?"

"So we have something to do!" Frank said in a cheery voice, "There's loads of stuff in there that we can all do!"

"Whatever," Gerard shook his head and turned back to Mikey, "We should wake him up and make sure there's no zombies circling around the cabin."

"That's a good idea," Frank nodded, "But you should wake him up."

"Why me?" Gerard asked turning back to Frank.

"Because he's your little brother and," Frank started then grabbed Gerard's collar and growled, "You guys made me open that box."

Gerard pulled away from Frank's grip and walked over to Mikey. He shook Mikey's shoulder and said, "Mikey, come on, get up."

The shaking caused him to half wake up because he swatted at Gerard to go away. "Mikey," Gerard shook his shoulder a little more stretching out the 'i'.

"Fuck off," Mikey grumbled.

"Language mister, I'm not going to have to tell on you for saying such bad words, am I?" Gerard said acting like his mother.

"I'll get off the couch and that's it," Mikey said falling sideways so he was face down on the arm rest.

Gerard backed up and nodded, "Alright, come on off."

And with that Mikey rolled off the couch onto the floor. "Damn it, Mikey," Gerard crossed his arms, "That's not what I ment."

"It's what I meant," he said from the floor.

"Fine," Gerard turned away, "Frank and me will just let you lay here with the door wide open for someone to wander in and eat you. Come on Frank."

Frank and Mikey both watched as Gerard walked out the front door. "Come on Frank," he repeated when he saw Frank wasn't behind him.

With one last look at Mikey, Frank hurried out the door to meet up with Gerard. "Hey, come on guys, don't leave me here!"

Mikey got up and rushed out the door to find the other two just leaning against the back doors of the van. "Funny," Mikey complained.

"Hey, it got you up, didn't it?" Gerard smirked.

"So, are we going to be walking or riding in the van?" Frank asked.

"Walking of course," Gerard turned to Frank, "The van makes way too much noise and it's really hard to maneuver through some areas of trees."

"I suppose," Frank looked down at his hands.

"Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of," Gerard said.

Frank looked and nodded then they all set off to patrol close around the cabin, careful not to stray to far in fear of not being able to get back. After about five minutes of walking Frank asked, "You guys think there's anything around here? I mean, we've been out here forever it seems and still haven't come across anything."

"Of course there's some around somewhere, it's not like they disappeared over night," Gerard shook his head looking farther into the trees, "And it hasn't been forever, probably five minutes."

"Oh," Frank said.

"But, let's just hope we don't run into any," Mikey added in.

"If we do," Gerard started, "It'll probably be a small group. I mean, if it was a big group we probably would have heard or seen some kind of trace of them by now, right?"

"Well, it only has been about five minutes," Frank reminded.

"Let's just try to not to be zombie chow, shall we?" Mikey said.

Gerard gave a small, tense laugh, "Yeah, that would be pretty bad."

After that the three of them walked in silence for a little further beyond that point. "Shh," Mikey stopped, "You hear that?"

The other two stopped and listened and hear what Mikey was hearing, somewhere around them something was moving around, making a low sound that sounded like a mixture of gargling and a growl. "What is that?" Frank whispered.

"Zombie maybe, but keep your weapons raised," Gerard responded quieter than Frank.

Mikey and Frank both followed Gerard's lead and slowly they peeked through the tree line until they broke through to a small clearing. The sight and smell was gruesome. Unknowingly they trio wound up in the sight they were previously camping in. It almost looked like they stepped into Hell, minus the fire of course. Dead body parts and blood mopped out from one end of the tree's to another. There was one hell of a battle that went down and their former camp mates must not have went down easy. Arms, legs, heads, things that are suppose to be kept inside your body were spread out like a buffet table and where's there's food, there's going to be hungry people, or in this case, zombies. They were everywhere, feasting like this was the last meal ever. "What should we do?" Frank whispered as quite as he could trying not to make his voice he heard among the undead walking about.

"Slowly and carefully back out, then when we're all the way out, we run," Gerard whispered equally as quiet back.

By the sound of his voice, he was terrified, of course, Frank's voice showed fear as well. Who wouldn't be afraid in a situation like this though? Step by careful step the three of them began walking backwards out of the edge of the clearing. But Frank, not being able to see what was behind him tripped on a raised tree root and fell onto the ground with a loud crash, causing some fallen sticks snap when he fell on them.

Gerard and Mikey both looked down at Frank, there eyes wide then turned to look at the group of zombies who abandoned their meal of dead meat and crept towards the fresh meat. "Run!" Gerard yelled pulling Frank along even though he was still half up from the ground. Mikey didn't have to be told by Gerard, he was already running off.

"Where do we go?" Frank asked, his breath short from all the running.

"Um..." Gerard hastily looked for somewhere to go while they were still running. "There!" he pointed at some door on a small mound of dirt and grass coming up from the ground.

The tree of them practically threw themselves, slamming the door behind them. "What was this place?" Frank asked looking down the long, curved tunnel ahead of them.

"I don't know," Gerard shrugged, "Maybe it was a mining shack."

"Or maybe one of those old underground railroads that the slaves would travel through to get to the north," Mikey suggested.

"Maybe, so sh..." Gerard said but got interrupted by the sound of what sounded like a hundred claws scratching at the surface of the door.

Frank bolted towards the door and held it shut, doing his best so the doors wouldn't come flying open. He tore his gaze from the door behind him to Gerard and Mikey who were stepping forward to try to help. "No," Frank said sternly, "Go, get out of here you two, run."

"What?" Gerard gasped, "No, not without you!"

"Face it, if all three of us go, this door will swing wide open and everything out there will get all three of us, save yourselves, I'll hold them back."

"Frank..." Mikey sympathized.

"Don't you do that Frankie, don't you use the name of our songs against us as your last words," Gerard begged. He could feel he was close to having tears falling from his eyes.

Frank smiled again, the same smile that he makes when he thinks of these ridiculous ideas of how to pass the time, "Alright then, I won't use the name of the song. But I'll use this, Party Poison..." Gerard's shoulders sank a little lower and his eyes grew sadder at the use of his killjoy name, "...you take Kobra Kid as far away from here as you can. I'll say here and fight off as many of them as I can."

"Frank..." Gerard whined.

"Frank?" he cocked his head to the side, "Who's Frank? That's not my name."

Gerard, no Party Poison, hesitated for a moment before he gave into what Frank wanted him to say, "Fun Ghoul, don't you do this to yourself. We can get out of here, the three of us. Don't make the number of our group drop again."

Fun Ghoul struggled to keep the wooden doors sealed shut, "D...don't worry about me. I'll catch up with you two."

"But what if you don't," Kobra Kid blurted out.

"Then," Fun Ghoul paused for a moment, "I'll say say hi to Jet Star for you guys, and I'll tell him how sorry you are, Kobra, for killing him off in the form he was in."

Kobra Kid said nothing, he just stared at Fun Ghoul with complete regret. Regret that he had to do that to Jet Star, and that he can't get Fun Ghoul to come with them. He knew Fun Ghoul wasn't going to budge, but there was always a chance.

"Come on, we can out run them, just...just come with us!" Party Poison practically yelled trying his hardest not to let any tears flow out.

Fun Ghoul shook his head, "No, besides, you two are brothers and you need to stick together. Now go!"

He was about to open his mouth to protest but was cut off by Fun Ghoul yelling, "Go! I can't hold them off any longer!"

"Fine," Kobra Kid managed to let out, "Bye Fun Ghoul."

Party Poison nodded, not being able to say anything. He turned his head and a small tear escaped and slid down his face before Fun Ghoul could see it and ran off to catch up with his brother.

The sound of the cave was momentarily echoed with the brother's footsteps as they ran away. Soon after the footstep sounds were eliminated by the sound of the doors being forced open and the undead flood pouring in. They hear his voice swimming through the walls as he yelled at few and tore at others. Then, one must have gotten a throat bite because the last noise they heard Frank make was a sharp gurgled yelp before he was silenced forever.

Still, the two brothers continued running away, just like he wanted, just like he ordered them to do. Sacrificing himself just so they could get away. They kept running until they couldn't run any more, then they walked until they couldn't move any farther. Gerard sunk to the ground and cupped his head in his hands and did something that he hasn't done for a while, he cried. He didn't care Mikey was there to see him, he wouldn't even care if a whole crowd was in front of him. "It's gonna be alright," Mikey soothed, his voice breaking a little then gave his big brother what seemed like a well needed hug. "I'm here for you."

"I...I know...It's just...first Ray...then all of our families...and now Frank. You...you're the only one I seem to have anymore, but, this life isn't really worth living anymore" Gerard stuttered to make out.

"You know," Mikey spoke softly, "Ray and Frank were my friends too. And besides, you weren't the one to have to kill Ray, zombie or not.

"I...I know," Gerard wiped a tear away, "I'm sorry I brought it up."

Mikey shook his head and got up, "But you don't know what it's like to have to kill one of your best friends. All those other zombies we've killed, they mean nothing. We probably don't even know any of them. But all that changes when you have to kill a zombie who you spent so much time with while he or she was alive. All four of us, we were basically brothers. Not band mates, brothers."

"I know, Mikey! I think of them as brothers too," Gerard looked up at him.

"I know you do, but you don't know what it's like to actually have to kill your brother or friend," Mikey paused for a moment, then said in a softer tone, "It's something that you have to live with all day. Just reimagining the moment over and over again."

"But you didn't really kill him," Gerard tried to help, "If you wouldn't have done anything he would have surly killed us all."

"I know," Mikey sighed, "But before II had to strike him with the glass, I could have sworn I saw a gimps of the real Ray in there begging me to do something, I don't know if it was to kill him or not but...I really don't know. It'll take me the rest of my life to really know what he was trying to tell me if he was trying to say anything at all."

Gerard just sat there not sure how to respond. Mikey never mentioned what happened in there, in fact, no one wanted to. If it came up it was quickly swept away. Eventually through all the silence Gerard managed to say "I'm sorry."

Mikey shook his head. "There's nothing to be sorry about."

"I just..." Gerard started unsure what he was really trying to say.

Mikey put his hand out in front of Gerard, "Stop."

Gerard nodded and looked down. Again there was a long eerie silence that cursed them. He wanted to get up and say that everything was going to be OK, that the two of them are going to make it through this stronger than ever. He wanted to find a way out of here and escape to freedom, but yet, nothing came out. He couldn't even get his mouth open.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Mikey eventually said.

It took all his will, but Gerard stood up. "I think we should keep moving the direction we were going, this place has to have an exit somewhere. What about when we get out?"

"Well," Mikey thought for a moment, "I suppose we could get back to the cabin and work it out from there."

Gerard nodded, "Alright, let's go, I guess."


	8. Chapter 8

"How long do you think we've been walking?" Mikey asked tiredly as the two brothers walked down the dark cave.

"I don't know," Gerard answered, the only source of light was streaming out of his flashlight, constantly searching for a way out.

"Think there's even a way out?" Mikey practically whined.

Gerard's eyes continued to follow the darting light of the flashlight, "Hopefully, if now we're going to have to find a weak spot in the walls to break out."

Mikey crossed his arms, "Of course, because we can obviously bust through solid rock with our bare hands and you puny flashlight."

Gerard quickly spun around and shined the light on Mikey's face, "There will be no sass from you."

"Why not?" he challenged.

"Because I," Gerard put his hand on his own shoulder and turned his head to the side, "am the sass master and you shall not sass the sass master without suffering the sassful consequences of sass."

Mikey rolled his eyes, "Whatever, let's just get out of here before we get stuck in some natural disaster."

"Don't you think we'd have some kind of warning if that were about to happen?"

"You mean like a ton of rocks crashing down on us? Maybe."

"What did I say about sassing me boy?" Gerard shined the light back on Mikey's face.

"Will you quit doing that?" Mikey said putting a hand over his eyes to shield the light away, "And what do you mean boy? I'm far to old to be still considered to be a 'boy'."

"Well, excuse me, grandpa, I didn't realize you had feelings about what you were labeled as," Gerard said defensively.

"Alright, that's just disturbing that I'd be your grandpa and brother."

"True," Gerard nodded.

After a few more minutes of minutes of walking Mikey stopped and started rubbing at his eye a little, "Ow, wait, hang on, I think some dirt got engraved into my contacts. I have to get these things out before they warp to my eyeballs."

"That would really suck," Gerard said stopping as well.

"Yeah, let's just hope I don't take my eye out in the process."

"Do you have any more back at the cabin?"

"No. I uh, kinda lost them all."

"Well that's helpful," Gerard rolled his eyes, "Tell me that you at least have a pair of glasses laying around so I don't have to guide you around like a seeing eye dog."

"Yeah, they're back at the cabin. And you do know that I can see, it's just all blurry," Mikey pointed out.

"Oh, well once again, my apologies for labeling it wrong," he turned around and started walking again but within seconds the flash light started flickering then went out.

"Shit," Gerard frowned, hitting the side of the light trying to make the light shine again.

"See, that's what you get for being the so called 'sass master'," Mikey said, "Now we have to walk in complete darkness."

"Shut up," Gerard said then threw the flashlight as far as he could in frustration.

"Um," Mikey started when they heard the flashlight stop rolling across the stone floor, "I think it's working again."

Gerard squinted ahead of him and made out a small spot of light, "Well, I didn't think I threw it that far but alright."

As they started walking towards the spot of light it seemed to be growing bigger and bigger, much larger than the flashlight's light should be. "Mikey, I don't think that's the flashlight," Gerard said as they kept getting closer.

"It's the end of the cave," Mikey said, relieved to finally be able to get out of there.

Gerard, whom was equally as relieved to get out, and Mikey both began running towards the growing orb of light. "One more problem," Mikey said in between breaths from running out, "How are we going to get back to the cabin?"

Gerard looked at Mikey, a few brown clumps of dirt and dust fell from his hair, leaving a whole bunch behind on his head. "Um, we could go back the way we came, on land of coarse. It was a strait path that we walked down, right?"

"I think so," Mikey tried to remember if the tunnel had any curves in it while they walked. After all, he wasn't going back they way the just came. Not past Frank, too may bad memories and terrible sights would happen if they did go that way.

"Let's take a shot at going that way, what's the worst that could happen?" Gerard turned around and started walking the opposite way, only on land this time.

After walking for about five minutes or so, it first dawned on them how dark it really was outside. "We should rest for tonight," Gerard said looking up at the bright spots sprinkled across the sky then back down at Mikey.

Mikey nodded then sat down by the nearest tree, Gerard doing the same. "Keep your gun close, you never know if you'll have to wake up and have to blow some zombie's head off," Gerard yawned.

Mikey sighed, he hoped that the zombies coming after them won't be a result in Gerard saying 'what's the worst that could happen' because terrible things ALWAYS happen when someone says that. But for now he just set that thought to the side and tried to get some sleep.

-*-*-

By the time Gerard woke up it was still dark. Judging by where the moon was in the sky it was still a few more hours to go until the sun rose, but to honest, he hand no fucking clue how to read the sky map right now. He looked at his little brother sleeping, head tilted back and fingers tightly wrapped around the rifle. Thank God his fingers weren’t on the trigger. 'I'll let him sleep for a little bit,' Gerard thought as he picked himself up and got up from where he was sitting. He kinda had to pee anyways. No sence in waking Mikey up just to tell him that, right?

As Gerard was making his trip back he felt as if something was following him. "Hello?" he asked, spinning around to examine the trees around him.

No response.

He kept on moving, but still he felt as if something, or someone was following him. "Mikey if that's you I swear to God I will kick your ass."

Still nothing. "It’s probably just your imagination," Gerard whispered to himself, "Nothing is there."

He kept walking on, repeating to himself that there was nothing following him but that was until he felt a pair of eyes looking at him. Gerard swung around to where the eyes were coming from and pointed his gun in that direction, "Alright, who ever you are, you better come out or else I'll blow your brains out."

No one exited the bushes and tangled up low hanging tree branches. Before he was about to pull the trigger a small crying sound echoed through the leafy wall. Gerard lowered the rifle and said in a softer tone, "Hello? I'm sorry if I scared you..."

"No you're not," a small voice wept.

"I am, I didn't know that you were in there, you could have been some kind of flesh eating monster and I wouldn't have even known. Can you please come out, I promise I won't hurt you," Gerard insisted, still using the gentlest voice he could manage.

"Only if you don 't hurt me," the small voice spoke again.

"I promise I won't hurt you. Here, I'm putting the weapon on the ground. See, not going to hurt you," Gerard slowly bent down and set his gun on the cold, slightly wet ground. "Now can you please come out?"

Out from the bushes, there was a young girl who seemed to be about six or seven years old. Her orange hair was all tangled and knotted up with some tiny branches and leaves intertwining with it. Her green eyes looked so terrified and tired. But the worst part was her arm. It had a big red indent carved into the side like someone scooped out part of it with a garden trowel. "What happened to your arm?" Gerard asked quietly.

"Nothing," she said quickly, covering it up with her hand, "I was just trying to get away from them."

"From who?" he asked.

"Mommy and Daddy, the came back from looking around and said they didn't feel too well. But when they woke up from their nap they were really mean and tried to eat me!" halfway through her explanation she started crying much harder then before and you could barley make out what she was saying.

"Shhh," Gerard soothed coming closer to her.

He kneeled down to get down to her level, "It's OK, where is your mom and dad now?"

"I...I don't know," she said wiping under her eyes, "I just ran away as fast as I could."

"Did they bite your arm?" he asked carefully holding her arm, not touching the areas where the blood and wound is.

She shook her head then started crying again, "No they ripped it off with their fingers. They n...never did that before! Why do they hate me? I di...did nothing wrong."

"They don't hate you," Gerard said looking right at her, "They're just very sick. Now let me take you with me to my little brother. We'll take care you for now. We'll keep you safe."

She nodded then looked around, "Where is your brother?"

"I was going back to him before so you can just follow me," Gerard stood up, picking up his rifle then started walking to where Mikey was, the little girl trailing after him like a little puppy who's ears were too big.

-*-*-

Mikey was leaned up against the tree he was sleeping at, waiting for Gerard to get back. "Hey Mikey," he looked up at the sound of his older brother's voice. "Look what I found."

"Who's that?" Mikey asked as soon as he saw the girl holding Gerard's hand.

"I found her hiding in the bushes," Gerard smiled letting go of her tiny hand.

"Oh hi there," Mikey crouched down by her, "What's you name?"

"I'm Taylor," she smiled. "Are you his little brother Mikey?'

"Yup," Mikey nodded.

"You didn't look little when you were by the tree before," Taylor said acting confused.

"Well, that's because I'm much older then you and I've grown. By little brother, he means that I'm the younger on of the two," Mikey explained.

"Oh, so Gerard is you older brother?" Taylor looked up at Gerard then back down at Mikey.

"That's right," Mikey nodded again.

"But his hair, it's the color of a tomato," Taylor giggled.

Both of them couldn't help but to smile. "Well that's Gerard for you," Mikey said, "He like to color his hair a whole bunch of different colors."

"Oh my goodness," Taylor gasped, "You mean he has rainbow hair?"

"Yup," Mikey chuckled standing up, "I bet it even glows in the dark sometimes."

Gerard rolled his eyes, "Alright, enough discussing the many colors of my hair let's just keep moving."

"Where are we going?" Taylor asked when they all started walking.

"To our little cabin," Mikey said to her.

"Is it a long walk?" Taylor asked. "Cause my little legs might cave in and I would fall over and not be able to get back up and you guys would have to carry me all around cause I would be paralyzed and never be able to walk again. Then the zombies would eat me up like a squishy pizza. I love pizza. Mom used to make pizza all the time before the zombies took over. She would buy it at the store though. There was so many different flavors. Sometimes she would get pepperoni or sausage or supreme, one time she even got bacon cheese burger. I didn't care what she got, I ate all the different kinds. But the only kind I didn't like was pineapple pizza, yuck. I don't like fruit on my pizza. Except for tomatoes. I like tomatoes on my pizza. And on tacos too. Sometimes I would put a lit of salsa on my tacos, but most of the time I would only put a little. Too much and it might set my mouth on fire and..."

"Taylor," Gerard said calmly, "Can you please stop talking. All the talking could bring the zombies over and we couldn't want that."

"Oh, sorry," Taylor whispered.

"Thank you," Mikey mouthed to Gerard.

For about twenty minutes they walked in complete silence. "Hey," Mikey stopped, "That big lump over there, isn't that where we went in the cave..."

Gerard looked where Mikey was pointing at and the memories of what happened began flooding back. "Let's keep moving," Gerard whispered, "The cabin can't be far now."

"I bet I could find it!" Taylor yelled happily, running away from Gerard and Mikey.

"No! Don't go there, it might not be safe!" Gerard yelled running after with Mikey not far behind.

Taylor stopped dead in her tracks and started screaming. Gerard stopped, pulling Taylor back behind him. "Mikey," Gerard said not turning away from what was ahead of him, "They're still here."

Mikey stopped next to Gerard and saw the group of zombies still camped out by the now busted in open door. "It's like they knew we'd be coming back," Mikey whispered.

"Daddy!" Taylor gasped and started running to the pack of zombies that were inching towards them.

Gerard tried grabbing her but was too far off to grab without being pulled into the undead crowd. Yet he tried again to get her but ended slipping on one of the rocks, hitting his head on another as he fell, going unconscious. Taylor screamed as she tried hugging her dad, only to be torn apart by the other's surrounding them.

"You idiot," Mikey grumbled trying to pull Gerard away from where he was laying. The zombies were to busy snacking on Taylor to pay any attention to Mikey and Gerard. After Mikey pulled him far enough away he set Gerard down and tried to wake him up. "Come on Gerard, wake up," Mikey said sitting down next to him, shaking Gerard's shoulder.

There was a soft moan from Gerard as he tried to fully gain consciousness. Mikey sighed and looked into the darkness creeping into the woods. The worst thing about being basically alone in the dark is it gives you plenty of time to just sit and think about every little thing that crosses his mind. Was this the bad thing that happened from Gerard's little 'what's the worst that could happen' sentence a while ago? He was snapped out of his thoughts by Gerard lightly slapping his leg, "Hey, Mikey," Gerard said in dull voice, "What happened with Taylor?"

"She's gone," Mikey whispered.

"Oh," Gerard whispered softer then Mikey.

Mikey looked over at Gerard who closed his eyes again and was leaning his head back against the tree. "How's your head?" Mikey asked trying to change the subject.

"It hurts," he said softly.

Mikey nodded, "Should we stay here or do you want to get back to the cabin?"

Gerard tried to stand up but ended up crawling off into the bushes. Mikey got up and dragged Gerard out. "Shhh," Gerard hissed looking around. "There's something here."

"I swear, half the time those zombies are the quietest thing ever," Mikey whispered.

"Shhh," Gerard repeated.

Out from the tree lines it came out. Though Gerard’s vision was still a bit hazy from the fall, he could still make out the face of the zombie that was stumbling towards them. His eyes were faded into white blobs and his mouth was overflowing with the think, red liquid. He must have found a snack since the last time they met but past all that, he knew exactly who it was standing in front of them...


	9. Chapter 9

It was Frank. He stood hunched over growling at the two brothers as if he was a guard dog and Mikey and Gerard were the intruders. Gerard was trying to get back up and run over to Frank. It must not have fully fazed him about what Frank is now but Mikey tried his best so that Gerard wouldn't be able to run to Frank, getting himself killed. "Let me go Mikey," Gerard cried trying to struggle free.

"Gerard, you're being a fucking moron, what are you thinking? You can't run to a zombie unless you're trying to kill it! You're going to get yourself killed," Mikey yelled, holding his brother back.

"But it's Frank!" Gerard pled. "He's still in there somewhere, I know he is! Frank, it's us! Mikey and Gerard! You have to remember, you have to."

"It's not Frank, not anymore," Mikey tried convincing him, "Please, Gerard, let's go back to the cabin and hide out there for awhile. Forget about Frank!"

"No!" Gerard yelled again, trying harder than before to get free.

Eventually Mikey lost his grip on Gerard and slipped past Mikey to Frank. He ignored Mikey's cries to stop as he ran towards Frank, his white eyes were hungrily glued to Gerard as he ran closer. Mikey knew Gerard wasn't thinking strait, maybe the fall scrambled his brains up, damaging his better judgment, but no matter how far he reached out to grab him, no matter how loud he called, he still couldn't get Gerard to turn around. Mikey knew exactly how this would all play out from the moment they spotted Frank like this. Gerard would run up and hug Frank, hoping that would break some kind of curse and he'd be back to normal instead of an undead monster. But that's what wouldn't really happen. Frank would tear Gerard apart and eat him alive.

It wasn't Frank's fault that this happened, or was it? Frank did sacrifice himself so him and his brother could get away. Maybe if they tried harder to get him to come back with him they would never have to be in this situation.

Mikey was still trying to pull Gerard back when he somewhat began wrapping his arms around Frank's broken shoulders. Frank sunk his teeth into the flesh covering Gerard's neck, yanking a large bloody chunk out.

Gerard staggered away grasping onto the hole in his throat. Frank wasn't done with Gerard though, the neck meat wasn't enough to satisfy him. He toppled Gerard to the ground, pinning him to the ground with a whole new set of strength that he never had before and took another bit of Gerard, this time at the shoulder.

Those five seconds that Gerard was being a chew toy were the slowest five seconds ever. Mikey tried to act as quickly as possible by finding out where he threw the rifle then pointed it at Frank's head. "I'm so sorry," Mikey whispered as he pulled the trigger.

Frank let out a gargling noise as the bullet pierced through his skull and fell to his side next to Gerard. Mikey dropped the gun and ran over to Gerard. He could hear the thunder in the distance as he knelt down next to his dying brother. He carefully held Gerard's head in his hand and tried to think of anything to say that would make it all seem a little bit better. "It's going to be alright, Gerard. You're going to get through this, I promise."

Gerard looked up at Mikey, his eyes fading by the second. "S...sorry to brea...k it to you Mikey. Bu...t I'm go...going to half to br...eak that promise," Gerard whispered.

"No, we don't have to break the promise, we can fix up your wounds some how and we'll be able to get through this. Please don't go, you're all I have left, don't go," Mikey whispered barely to even choke out the last part.

"Shhh," Gerard tried to calm Mikey down, "Everything will be alright, you'll be alright."

"Gerard," Mikey whispered, "I can't do that."

"You half to," Gerard began coughing up blood. It ran from his mouth then down onto his chin.

"I...I'm so sorry," he stuttered before his breathing stopped and was lifeless in his younger brother's arms.

"No, Gerard please. Come back, please come back," Mikey cried leaning head closer to the corpse leaning into his arms.

-*-*-

Mikey wasn't sure how long he sat there but at sometime it started raining. By now it was pouring, leaving puddles in the dirt. It almost seemed as if the sky was crying with him as he looked down at Gerard and Frank's dead bodies layer across the ground. However the longer the rain fell, the more he got a hold of himself, knowing what to do next. Carefully he set Gerard's head down and stood up, running as fast as he could back to the cabin.

He remembered seeing a shovel laying against the wall somewhere. If he couldn't bring them back to life, then the least he could do was to burry them so they wouldn't become someone's next meal. When he entered the small space they were living in over a day ago Mikey almost tripped over the pile of boxes he barley remembered Gerard arguing with Frank about. Saying how 'there's no room for that in here'. 

Mikey lightly smiled at the memory, even though he was barely awake when it all happened. He turned away from the boxes to the shovel that was still nicely placed against the wall. Quickly he grabbed it and ran back to Frank and Gerard.

He was relieved that when he got back the two corpses weren't being devoured by anything. Mikey began digging even as the rain continued to poor and the thunder boomed over head and the lighting flashed lighting up the world for a split second.

After the first grave was dug, he threw down the shovel and went over to pick up Gerard. As carefully as he could, Mikey laid Gerard down in the freshly dug hole in the Earth, saying good bye one last time before picking up the shovel and throwing the dirt into the grave.

After Gerard's was finished, he began starting on Frank's. Repeating the process of gingerly picking up Frank, setting him down, saying a final good bye and piling the dirt on him, Mikey stood at the base of the grave sights and just stared. Unsure of what to really do at the moment, he did nothing. He just closed his eyes and let the rain poor over him.

Eventually he knew what he would do next. He looked up at the sky as a bolt of lightning stretched across the sky, listened to the thunder booming though his ears. He looked down at the trees and felt as if he lost his mind. Almost as he was just possessed by some unknown spirit. Tightly he gripped the shovel and began walking.

As he walked the rain kept dripping from his hair into his eyes. But at this point, little things like that no longer bothered him. Each step he took added to the fire that was fueling his rage. He kept thinking that through this, he was the only one who truly had to suffer. He had to kill two of his best friends, watch one of his best friends almost eat his brother alive, then watch his brother die in his arms. So screw the world, he just wanted it all to be over.

For some reason, one memory passed though all these chaotic thoughts that caused him to stop in his path; that little pond he found a few days ago. Maybe he could just go live there, if it wasn't destroyed yet, instead of going through with his suicide plan. "What's paradise with no one to spend it with," Mikey hissed quietly to himself throwing out the though.

He swung the shovel up and rested the handle on his shoulder. What he was going to do was simple, at least to him it was. He ran though the plan in his head again and again, 'I'm going to go, but now without taking out as many of these flesh eating assholes down with me as I can.'

Still, the more and more he walked, the more the rage was being fueled up. "Where are you?" Mikey shouted into the frigid rain. "You took everything! Made me do things I thought I would never have to do! So now why don't you come and fucking get me? So bring it on you motherfuckers. Bring. It. On."

After a minute of yelling into the sky his 'prayers' were answered. There was a low growling behind him. He turned around and spotted a mangy wolf standing about ten feet from where he was. The disease must have gotten to it too because it's eyes were pale and it's knotted up fur was missing large patches all over it's body. Just like any other zombie he's seen, it's mouth was dripping with the substances of it's last meal.

It wasn't what he really expected, but a zombie's a zombie and he's still going to take down as many as him and his shovel can manage. Mikey took a step forward but in response the ragged wolf let out a high pitched scream like howl. He didn't know much about wolves, but he did know that isn't what they normally sounded like.

Seconds later it sounded like a hundred feet running across the ground, louder than the thunder that echoed over head. They all twisted in with the trees and plants that where around where Mikey and the first wolf were standing. The growled and barks and other noises they were making sounded like a combination of metal being dragged over gravel and chalkboards. 

His eyes darted from left to right watching the ratted wolves circle around him. All he had to defend himself with was his shovel. The wolves began circling him but Mikey gave them all a sly smile and harshly said, "Devour me, if you can."

That's all they needed him to say. With a screeching howl, the first wolf charged after him, followed by the others. He only managed to kill three of them before the rest of the pack chewed through the soft barrier that was holding everything inside that was keeping him alive.

The tremendous force of the wolves jaw was multiplied by the virus. A few of them latched onto his skull biting through it as if it was a fresh piece of bread. In a way, he was lucky that was one of the first major bites to happen to him as he was pulled down by the massive animals, allowing him to die quickly, not feeling any pain after the fangs sank into his brain.

Then the weirdest thing seemed to happen. He opened his eyes and looked down at the wolves who were chewing his corpse up. Only now did he truly understand how stupid his plan was. He was so caught up by revenge and rage to understand what he was leading himself into. He suddenly felt a hand tap down on his shoulder. Startled, he gasped and turned around seeing Ray looking at him, "Hey Mikey."

Mikey's eyes widened and he lurched forward tightly hugging him. "I'm so sorry I had to kill you," Mikey whispered.

"What? No apologies for me?" he heard someone sarcastically say behind him.

Mikey let go of Ray and turned around seeing Frank and Gerard approaching him. Mikey smiled and hugged them both. "Yeah, I'm sorry for killing you as well, Frank."

"Well," Gerard said rubbing his hands together, "Now that we're all here, let's go."

"Go where?" Mikey asked.

"Off to rule Hell of coarse," Ray joked.

"Really?" Mikey asked a little excited.

Gerard laughed, "Who knows. But apparently we're suppose to close our eyes and wait and see."

They all stood in a circle-square and closed their eyes, waiting for whatever would come. Moments later they all began fading until the images of them seemed to evaporate into nothingness...


	10. Chapter 10

What really happened to them after they faded will always be a mystery that may never get solved. But what happened to the Earth is up to the readers imagination. Maybe they all died out and civilization was rebuilt leaving a happily ever after.

Or maybe all the live humans and animals were all killed off, leaving the zombies to starve off leaving complete nothingness on the planet.

Maybe something escaped everything and everything started up again.

Nothing can truly be knowing because no more chapters will be written by this author. It's up to the minds of many to decide what could come next.

But one thing that we do know, even thought (in this story) the members of My Chemical Romance is gone forever, their memories will carry on...

-*-*-

Also to anyone who cried during the reading of this story, here I virtually send you a plate of your favorie cookies to make you feel better.


End file.
